Rhanasse
Rhanasse, or the Western Land is a coastal country in far western Ferrecarus. It shares a southern border with Caemanu, and shares a border with the Wastes on its east. Otherwise, it is surrounded by water. Rhanasse is renowned for its natural exports, as well as incredible enchantments that put the most skilled Venefician artificer to shame. History '105 Po.D.' Rhanasse was the last country to be founded in all of Ferrecarus. In old times, it was known as the godless land; no deity contacted the people of Rhanasse. However, people began to pledge themselves silently to the Sea Serpent prior to the Unification war. Culture The people of Rhanasse work hard and play hard. Twice a year, they hold festivals at seasonal solstices. Harvest's Genesis and Harvest's Close. Rhanasse has very profitable exports such as hashish, opium, tobacco, alcohol, and enchanted items. Their largest import is wheat and barley. Rhanasseans value mercantile wit, and are generally considered quite glib hagglers. As a general rule, most citizens wear revealing clothes, large hats, and loose-fitting robes in order to deal with the heat. Harvest's Genesis and Harvest's Close Festivals Both festivals are held in the capital city of Su'Kuum, and are usually week long celebrations. Much revelry is had in the form of music, entertainment and chemically altered states. One particularly rambunctious event is a drinking contest held in the city's oldest bar, held at each festival. This event is called the Hour of Power. Harvest's Close is held at the winter solstice, and tends to be more tame than Harvest's Genesis. During the Close, festive greens are hung about the city. It is a time to reflect on the events of the past year, spent with loved ones. Gifts are given and drinks are had. Most Rhanasseans trek to Su'Kuum in order to celebrate. It commemorates the economic and agricultural achievements of the past year. A new champion of the Hour of Power is selected as well. Harvest's Genesis is the rowdier of the two festivals. It is held at the summer solstice, and celebrates the start of the harvest season. Its start is marked by the Hour of Power competition at midnight, and the first party goes well into the next day. After this, many chemically altered states are enjoyed. Su'Kuum hosts a combat competition as well, and this event attracts comers from around the entire continent. Enchantments and Magical Items Another signature export of Rhanasse is magical items. With no deity to instruct them in the ways of the arcane, Rhanasseans had to learn about arcane interactions themselves. Instead of mastering incantations and science, they became incredibly well-versed in inscription magic. By mastering the code that instructs magic on how to behave, Rhanasseans are incredible enchanters. The magic they imbue in items rivals the prowess of Venefice, and many of the items created are considered to be some of the strongest conceived, clocking in just below the infamous God Artifacts. Government A defining characteristic of Rhanasse is its governing body-- or lack thereof. Each major city touts a council of variable size, with each sitting member a representative of a particular community. Every council is self-sufficient, but often meet with other cities to ensure things are running smoothly as well as render aid if need be. Su'Kuum has the largest council, with thirty members sitting at its vast table. Some representatives include figures from the farming community, a civic engineering guild, a smith's guild, and the arcanist's guild. Oddly enough, the council actually reserves a seat for members of the Ravens. The reasoning being that if the Ravens will infiltrate and pillage anyway, it would be prudent to allow them to do so under supervision. This unlikely alliance has allowed officials from Su'Kuum to gain intelligence on other countries, and move their goods places where they would otherwise be illegal. Geography Rhanasse has a myriad of biomes. Arid deserts and dry mesas make up most of its area. However, it has a few marshlands and coastal locations that sport a much different climate. As a general rule, Rhanasse stays oddly warm in contrast to its other counterparts. Winter brings cold but rarely does it freeze; summers are far more intense.